Harmony Smurf (Hero Stories)
"I always knew Harmony had the ability to smurf good music deep down inside." '- Papa Smurf '(around the time of Hero and Wonder's wedding) Wolfgang "Harmony" Smurf is a Smurf character who is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information He is the village musician who is always off-key and annoys his fellow Smurfs by his attempts to play a musical instrument, usually his trumpet. Sometimes, his music proves to actually be good. During his Smurfling years, he spent most of his playing the trumpet, even though he wasn't good at it and got ridiculed by his fellow Smurfs, this didn't deter him from playing it. He continued to live a normal life, until they met the evil wizard Gargamel in their adult years. He was captured by him for the formula for the Philosopher's Stone. They were then rescued by a returning Hero. 2 months after the rescue, he met the first female Smurf, Smurfette, and like the rest of his fellow Smurfs, he didn't pay too much attention to her. That was until Papa Smurf performed the True Blue Spell on her in order to make her a real Smurf. 6 months after Smurfette became a real Smurf, he met another Smurfette named Wonder, after Hero uncovered a magical mirror which shows the opposite gender counterparts of whoever looks into it. 5 years later, he attended Hero and Wonder's wedding as the music player. He was happy to see Hero get married, after being separated from his fellow Smurfs for 100 years. 15 years into Hero and Wonder's marriage, he was one of many to witness the birth of Hero's daughter Saviour, and the first Smurf in the next generation. Over the course of the following years since the birth of Hero and Wonder's daughter, he eventually met his Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart, Lyric Smurfette. Over the course of time, their relationship developed greatly and they were eventually married on the day designated as Marriage Day. A few years following the wedding, he finally became a Papa Smurf when his wife gave birth to their daughter. He continued to watch his daughter's growth and development into an adult Smurf up until his eventual death during the year which was known as "The Year of Death". Role in the Village His role is supposed to be the musician of the Smurfs who is supposed to play beautiful music. Instead, he just blows his off-key trumpet at random times. He occasionally plays a musician role, when the Smurfs are celebrating. In fact, the Smurfs turn to him when they need music. Examples are when he is shown performing while the other Smurfs do entertaining talents. Music Skills He is the worst musician there is. His main instrument is his trumpet, which is completely off-key. Every time Brainy, Papa Smurf or Hero is announcing something, he plays his trumpet so that the others would know. He is also in charge of the wake-up calls for the Smurfs. At the time of Hero and Wonder's wedding, he was now fully capable of producing beautiful music. He later uses his advanced musical skills to write songs for the Survival Imaginarium game setting, and collaborates with Wonder and the village orchestra to record the song using the Imaginarium to store it on a crystal. Appearance He wears the standard white Smurf hat and pants and is always seen carrying a yellow trumpet. His physique as a Smurf is within the normal range of his species. Voice Actor(s) His desired speaking voice actor would be Rodger Bumpass, who is known as the voice of Squidward Tentacles in the Spongebob Squarepants television series. His desired singing voice would be Clark S. Nova, a musician and vocalist known for singing several of the Zombies Easter egg songs in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Trivia *His birth name of Wolfgang is reference to the prolific and influential composer of the Classical era, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. *Credit goes to Vic George for the profile image. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Tone-deaf characters Category:Musicians Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Nature worshipers Category:Multiple media universe imports